


Our (New) Haven

by AlyssaDreams



Series: Alyssa's Riverdale Bingo Winter 2020 [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, College, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Late Night Conversations, Living Together, They got our of Riverdale, and got into Yale, so far - Freeform, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaDreams/pseuds/AlyssaDreams
Summary: This rooftop, up on a small building in New Haven, wastheirplace.or: They got out of Riverdale, solved every mystery in Connecticut and ate a lot of pizza.A future!Bughead drabble for Riverdale Bingo: Rooftop Chat
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Alyssa's Riverdale Bingo Winter 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704157
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Riverdale Bingo Winter 2020





	Our (New) Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! Here's my new prompt fill for @riverdalebingo: Rooftop Chat. Hope you like this dose of unbeta’ed Future!Bughead gooeyness! Find me over on Tumble @alyssamydreams.

This rooftop, up on a small building in New Haven, was  _ their _ place. Once they’d gotten through the insanity that was their last few months of high school in Riverdale, they had escaped to Yale to, as Jughead had put it, “solve every mystery in Connecticut and eat a lot of pizza”. 

College had been a breath of fresh air, the lack of messy and terrifying situations refreshing in a way they had not seen coming. With no real tragedy, they focused on their studies, on their future, and on healing from all the traumas that Riverdale had gifted them. They’d both gotten into therapy, had found part-time jobs and internships, and had rented an apartment together. 

Which brought them here, on the rooftop of their apartment building, the day before their senior year of college started, cuddling and thinking about the future. They had shared many conversations there, from happy announcements to fights and reconciliations. They had had dinners, cuddled to watch the stars, even fell asleep there once.

Betty breathed in heavily, laughing a little as a thought came to her and whispered. “Do you remember our first day of senior year back in Riverdale, Jug?”

Jughead snorted. “Boy, do I ever. It’s the day I was scouted by Mr. Chipping for Stonewall.”

“Yeah, we got up late and ran to school. We got busted by Mr. Honey on our way to first period,” she chuckled.

He turned his head down to watch hers with a curious frown and a wry smile. “What’s with the reminiscence? You missing the craziness of our fair Riverdale?”

“No, just thinking about how far we’ve come. I mean, four years ago we were teenagers thinking that the craziness was finally over. That we’d gone through the worst and it would all be better from then on. And then look what happened.” She sighed. “Our life has been so much better since then, but we’re basically at the same place we were then. We have this last year and then we have to decide where our future goes. And I can’t stop thinking about if these last few years were just a little respite and now the world will punish us again. If we’ve done all this work on our future and ourselves and now it’s all going to be destroyed.” 

She turned her worried gaze to his. 

“What is life gets crazy again, Jug? Are we gonna be able to handle it?”

Jughead sighed and cradled her head, looking into her eyes. 

“Betty, we’ve gone through so much already, we can get through anything life throws at us, you know that. So what if life gets crazy again? We’ll handle it. We always will. No doubt about that.”

She smiled, her heart filled to the brim with love at his ability to ground her, to settle her worries.

“You’re right, as always. We can handle anything. Together.”

“Together.”


End file.
